


A Winchester Pays His Debts

by keerawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Episode s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, F/M, Heaven, M/M, Multi, Pickup Lines, Snippets, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pamela is determined to get what's owed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winchester Pays His Debts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/spnland/profile)[**spnland**](http://community.livejournal.com/spnland/) 'Lookin' good' short writing challenge, to write a story involving a pick-up line.

“Sam! Dean!” Pamela greeted them cheerfully as they appeared in the Heavenly Roadhouse. She stretched one arm around each boy’s hip and tugged them towards the bar with her. “How’ve you been?”

“Not too bad,” Dean said. “Look, Pamela, I’m sorry about how that whole thing went down.”

“Which thing?” she asked. “The ‘blinded by angelic fire and then stabbed to death by a demon while helping you out’ thing? Or the ‘spent my last night on Earth in a motel room with you two studs, and didn’t even get laid’ thing?”

“Uh … both?” he hazarded.

“Well, now that you’re here, I figure you two can make it up to me.”

“Lady’s got a point, Sam,” Dean said solemnly. “We do owe her one.”

“Just _one_?” Pamela asked.

“That’s what she said,” Sam muttered nervously under his breath. “So, right, we can, uh …” He frantically mouthed something over Pamela’s head at Dean, who was too busy staring down her shirt to notice. “We can buy you a drink, maybe? Or a lot of drinks!”

“Not quite what I had in mind, Grumpy,” Pamela told him. Her hand headed south, cupped a nice handful of Sam, and squeezed.


End file.
